The sand demons desert rose
by Shinomarukiba4ever657
Summary: A demon that thought he would never beloved. A princess that was only loved cause of her wealth and beauty. when these two meet a adventure of a life time starts and a few love sparks?
1. Chapter 1

The Sand Demons Desert Rose

Sinn/Gaa  
Angst/romance/adventure/action

Summary: A demon that thought he would never beloved. A princess that was only love cause of wealth and beauty. When these two meet the adventure of a life time starts and a few love sparks?

Chapet 1  
(Gaara's POV)

I sit outside on the roof. Fear splattered across my face. Staring at blood and dead bodies splattered all across the ground. '_Why? Why did this happen?' _I thought fearfully.

"Gaara come on lets go" I heard my big sister temari say.

"Where is there to go? Onii-san where? I've killed basically everyone I love there is nowhere else to go" I told her with tears streaming down my face.

"You don't know that, anyone with a kind enough heart can except your past I'm sure of it" She reassured me.

"If that's true then I'm running away, and never coming back!" I yelled as I jumped off the roof, and ran into the forest never to be seen again.

My brother and sister tried to keep up with me, but as the hokages strongest son no one can keep up with or one has yet.

(Sinnamari's POV In the castle)

"No! No! No! NO! I will not! I will not!" I yelled at the guard.

"B-b-but princess your father insisted that you do" the guard stuttered. I walked toward him.

"But? But? What d'ya mean but! I said no and I mean NO! Now leave I wish to be alone now" I told him as I walked toward my large window view of the kingdom.

"–sigh- As you wish my princess you do know that he's gonna make you go to the ball whether you like it or not right?" He asked me before he opened the door.

"Yes that's why I have to go I can't just sit here and let my father choose my future for me I'm just not that type of girl Itoki tell my father my regards, and tell him I'll be back three days before my 16th birthday farewell until then" I said before jumping down off the balcony, and running through the village into the forest.

I heard my fathers' guards trying to close in on me, but come on I'm the hokages daughter, and no one has ever been able to catch up to me in a race. Never, soon I stopped hearing the guards so I slowed down to a steady pace.

(Gaara's POV)

After a long silence. I heard a twig snap it startled me, but I soon jumped into defense mode sand swirling around me as a shield for what might come next.

(Sinnamari's POV)

At that moment after the twig snap silence took back over for a second until I started to hear the sound of… Sand swirling? Wondered for a moment unfortunately curiosity got the better of me, and I peeked out from behind the tree and saw a figure with spiky hair. I almost thought it was naruto for a sec, but he's a little too tall to be naruto so that can't be him. But what it is!

(Gaara's POV)

The figure had shown itself a little from behind the tree it was hiding behind. Judging from the parts that were showing it looked like a girl. Her long hair gave it away pretty much guessing that she was harmless I let my guard down just a little though.

(Sinnamari's POV)

I was finished with debating with myself, and decided to see the actual figure instead of a shadow. So I walked out into a patch of light right in front of the boy and said  
"Hi I'm Sinnamari Uzumaki what's your name?"

(Gaara's POV)

"Hi I'm Sinnamari Uzumaki what's your name?" she said then asked me.

"G-g-Gaara subaku is my name" I replied stuttering the front of a girl.

Yay! They've met, and now the real fun begins! Adventure starts and awkward silences come over. R&R it's my first story so go easy on me please! Laterz ppl! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sand Demons Desert Rose

Sinn/Gaa  
Angst/romance/adventure/action

Summary: A demon that thought he would never beloved. A princess that was only love cause of wealth and beauty. When these two meet the adventure of a life time starts and a few love sparks?

Disclaimer: I didn't write it last time, because I didn't feel like it. I do not own naruto cahracters except for sinnamari and future characters.

Chapet 2  
(Gaara's POV)

"G-g-Gaara subaku is my name" I replied studdering in front of the girl.

"Gaara Subaku. Hmmmm that's a cute name for a cute boy such as yourself" She said. I blushed a deep crimson red. I tried to hide my face, but it was so obvious that I was blushing, I looked up and smiled shyly.

"Sinnamari Uzumaki is a beautiful name as to you are miss" I told her as my blush went down. This time it was her turn to blush, but she didn't! I wonder why?

"Thank you that's very nice of you to say" She replied as she smiled brightly.

"Sinnamari's chakra flow is coming from this direction c'mon!" We heard A voice say.

"Oh no damn it daddy why is he following me ?" she quitely yelled as she grabbed my hand and started runing, then lundged into the trees. Is it just me or are we really going as fast as a blur? NO WAY! she's faster than me well almost fatser than me.

"Sinnamari-san. Sinnamari-san. Sinnamari-san!" I said three times finnally getting her attention.

(Sinnamari's POV)

"Yeah what is it?" I asked him slipping behind a tree.

"Who are they and why are they following you?" He asked me.

"-sigh- alright i'll tell you, but please treat me like a normal kunoichi" I said to him.

"Okay I will promise" He replied with a determined look in his eye.

"Alright here it goes I am princess sinnamari Uzumaki future queen of Konoha. I ran away, because my father was forcing me to hurry and find a suitor so that when I turn 16 I would immidiately get married, but I don't want to be married at that early of an age-" Itold him then he cut me off.

"So you ran away from all the pressure right?" He asked me.

"Yeah that's exactaly it other than the fact that i'm still not over my mothers death... oops! Sorry sometimes I blurt things out and I don't realize it until after i've said it" I told him as I covered my mouth a little.

"So you're basicly running away the same way I am" He said as he smirked at me.

"Yeah hey what's with that smirk? hm?" I asked him raising my perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Nothin hm? hey sinna-"

"Huh? Ahhh! hey let go! of me! I'm warning you let go!" I yelled figuring out what gaara was trying to tell me.

"Shut up you little brat your father told me to come find you, and that's what I did now you're coming home whether you like it or not" My strongest gaurd tamaki said to me.

"Tamaki I demand you let me go this instant! or I swear i'll kick your ass!, and then you can go back to the castle and tell my father that you failed him for the first time or I could let you come with us and you not say anything to my father when we get back" I yelled at him sounding like a selfish spioled little brat, but I had to its the only way to break him.

"Sorry princess I can't do that your father told me to bring you back and that's what i'm going to do" He said emotion less he almost sounded like gaara _almost_.

"Fine take me back let me get married as soon as I turn 16 and have a baby by the time i'm eieghteen fine take me back and let my future be choosen for me, and have no say in it Hmph" My clone said pretending to be the real me.

"-sigh- you're a wierd princess first you wanna run away now you're okay with me taking you back to the castle sheesh did you want me to coming looking for you in a dangerous forest like this or what?" He said as he started to walk off with my clone then disappered in thin air.

"Why that little- hmph she could've at least took me with her" Gaara said crossing his arms like a child.

"You really don't wanna go back to that castle now trust me" I told him as I came out from behind a tree.

" I thought you-" He said as he pointed the way my clone went.

"You thought I would just give up, and go back ha! you're funny gaara-kun if you think I would give up that easily you got another thing coming. c'mon let's get away from here by the time they figure that its a clone we'll be long gone" I told him as I grabbed his hand, and leaped into a tree then let go of him.

"I can't believe this" He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're as fast as me that's what" He replied.

"Really? Never noticed in my village/kingdom no one is faster than me not even my older brother kizaki is faster than me it was a suprise that I beat him in my first race with him as fast as he seemed I was faster, and when I found that out I started to train harder than I had ever did I pushed myself past my limits, and got stronger each time. That was after my mother died though ever since that day when I fight I show no emotion what so ever that's what she always told me" I said to gaara explaining how I got so fast.

"Ah I see it sounds just like my father he always said when in battle show no emotion. Emotions will only make it hard to concentrate on your opponent" He said easily keeping up with my pace.

"(SXF:giggling) You sound like my dad when I asked him to train me" I told him.

(Gaara's POV)

"Oh really? well let's test that theory see if you can keep up" I asked then told her.

"Huh? Heh if you think you can leave me in the dust just try" She said slyly.

"With pleasure" I said to her before I disappered in thin air.

(Sinnamari's POV)

"Why you ha alright I see how you wanna play here I come!" I said to myself before I disappered in thin air.

-At the castle-  
(Kizaki's POV)

I ran down the halls as fast as I could. I had finally reached the main hall where everyone was. Over all the noise I still heard my father yelling at my Idiodic little sister for running away when she knew she would've gotten caught anyway.

"I can't believe you sinnamari! First you refuse to marry at 16 then you refuse to come down to the ball, and now this! You tried to run away from home? what do have to say for yourself" My father yelled at sinnamri as she sat on the floor legs crossed, and arms tied behind her back.

"Hmph! I rather be grounded for life than to ever go down to that ball! then get married at 16" She said as she pouted, and turned her face towards me.

'_Wait a minute that isn't sinnamari! That's just a clone_' I thought to myself.

"Is that so eh? well then as you wish princess you're grounded for life!" My father yelled.

"Dad that isn't my sister" I said to him.

"What are you talking about of course this is your sister" He said to me.

"He's right ya know, and before I disapper I will live my dream out on being a regular kunoichi bye-bye (SXF: Poof)" She said before she disappered into thin air.

-By the river-  
(Gaara's POV)

(SXF: *crackle* *crackle*)

We sat by the fire trying to keep warm it had gotten dark so we dicided to rest by the river for tonight.

"I wonder if its too dark to see in the river now" Sinnamari asked no one in particular.

"Yeah it probably is why?" I answered then asked her.

"Good cause that's the only way we're going to get something to eat" She said as she started to get up.

"Huh? (blushes) w-w-what are y-y-you d-doing?" I asked her as I watched her put her hair into a ponytail, and take her jacket and shirt off revealing an orange and red bra.

"What's the matter you act like you've never seen a girl in her bra before" she said as she turned, and looked at me which made me blush even more.

After my blush went down a little. I watched her walk up to the river she put her arms straight in front of her side by side. She might not've known this, but I heard her breath in then she jumped into the river. She scared the hell outta me, and I just met her like four hours ago! I ran up to the river franticly searching the water for her. After a few minutes I saw figure come up towards the surface there she was she poped up with a fish in her mouth although I was suppose to be this cold hearted person. I had to admit that was a pretty funny sight. I smirked at her then she gave me a look that said: 'Help would be greatly appreciated'. I took my shoes off, and set them near the river. I was suprised that the river had gotten this tall since the last time I was in it although I had got taller as well, but stillit came up to my chest, and I was standing up. I looked over at sinnamari, and saw that the water went up to her neck. I chuckled at how short she was then I picked her up bridel style, and walked back to the shore, and set her down gently then took the fish out her mouth.

"Thanks I feel a lot better now that I don't have a live fish in my mouth" She said as she gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome c'mon let's get you your clothes back on then you can use my jacket as a blanket" I told her as I took of my jacket, and sat it near her clothes then turned my back so she could change.

"Uh thank you. Gaara" she said to me before she started to put her clothes back on.

While she was changing the way she said my name echoed in my head. I listened to it analying every inch of it the way it rolled off her tounge, the way she said it to me as my back was turned. '_If I only could've seen her face when she said it' _I thought to myself before I heard a noise.

"We've got company sinnamari, and he doesn't seem too friendly" I told her as I stood up while my sand started to swril around me.

"You're the only who doesn't seem friendly _Gaara-kun_" She said to me as she smiled so sweetly that it was scary while holding a kunai in her hand.

"Huh? you're going to help me?" I asked her with a confused look on my face.

"Uh yeah what part of me telling that I asked my father to train me didn't you get?" She asked me as she readied a kunai.

'_Huh? this is different whoa! what the heck is she? she's turning her kunai into a sword, and water is swriling around it?_' I thought to myself as I watched her.

"Hm? oh you're probably wondering how I did this well my mom was a princess of the water country so she taught me some jutsus from the water country, and this is one of them" She told me as she looked down at the water sword.

"Ah I see well i'm sure she was a great teacher" I said to her my sand still swriling.

The animal stepped out the shadows. We stiffened at the sound of it coming towards us both of our defences up 100% not letting the slightest thing past our gaurd. As the beast closed in, we got ready to strike.

(Sinnamari's POV)

It closed in starting to reveal a...

**Ohhh cliffhanger yeah your gonna get alot of those so don't be suprised anyways... Laters!**

**R&R ppl! thankes!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sand Demons Desert Rose

Sinn/Gaa  
Angst/romance/adventure/action

Summary: A demon that thought he would never beloved. A princess that was only love cause of wealth and beauty. When these two meet the adventure of a life time starts and a few love sparks?

Chapet 3

(Sinnamari's POV)

_It closed in revealing itself to be a..._

_Xxx_

(Sinnamari's POV)

It closed in revealing itself to be a... a puppy!

"Well would ya look at that we got worked up for what nothin, but a puppy ain't that something" I said as I turned my sword back into a kunai. Then walked up to the puppy. I knelled down in front of the puppy then I started to pet it as soon as it closed its eyes I slashed it in half then pulled the chakra cord which was tied to the person who was controlling the poor puppy that I had to kill. Out of the shadows came a large man he fell down to the ground flat on his face.

"How'd you know that the dog was a trap?" Gaara asked me.

"You mean you didn't see the chakra cord I that was under the puppy's foot?" I asked him.

"No I didn't honestly" he told me.

"Wow and yet you're suppose to be gaara subaku the fiercest ninja in all of suna even your own brother is scared of you" I said as I turned to look at him and put my hands up to my shoulders.

"Sinnamari look out!" He yelled as he pointed at the man that I just revealed to him.

"Huh? What? you want more? Down boy" I asked the man before I punched him in the stomach with little strength although he spat up blood in the process.

"..." Was gaara's response.

"What? i've had various teacher's who have taught me many things" I told him as I crossed my arms.

"What do you think we should do with him?" He asked me while walking up beside me as he looked and at the man.

"Well in my opinion I think we should just kill him he's weak the weak don't deserve to survive in the world of the ninja besides even if we did let him go he'd probably be killed by the next ninja that he run's across so we'd actually be doing him a favor" I said as I turned, and walked back towards the fire.

"Wow cold much" said the man.

"Shut it she's right someone as weak as you dosen't deserve to live" He said.

"Ohh I see she's your girl so you agree with her on anything is that it?" The man said. Before both boy's knew it I was in front them beat the other guy to bits.

"I am NOT his girl. We just met, and then you come along and label us as a couple what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him while punchimg him where ever my fist landed.

"Ok ok ok I get it your not his girl i'm sorry I offended you I wasn't intending to" He said apologising to me as he caught both of my fist.

'_What? no one can block my punches not even kizaki can block them! So how come he can?_' I thought to myself.

"Hey you're suppose to pay attention to your opponenets didn't your teacher tell you that when you went to school?" He said then asked me as he pinned me to the ground.

"Ngh ngh hey let me go!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Umm let me think... no" He said as he put his finger to his chin.

"Thanks for moving" I said to him as I drew chakra to my hand.

"Huh?" He said. Before he knew my fist came clashing with his face which caused him to go flying back into a tree.

"Impressive" Gaara said smirking at me.

"Oh please that's nothing if you think that's impressive" I told him flipping my hair like a stupid girl.

"Well since you've shown me so much how about I take over for you?" He asked me.

"Are sure you can handle him by yourself?" I asked him.

"Yeah besides you're almost out of chakra" he said stepping in front of me.

"H-h-how'd you know?" I asked him turning my head away to hide my blush.

"Lucky guess now grab on we're going up" He said with a how could I not know voice looking at me. Then told me to grab his back.

Sand gathered at our feet fast. Just as some kunai came at us we were lifted up off the ground quickly. Due to the sudden surprise I tightened my grip on gaara, and burried my face into his back.

(Gaara's POV)

As we went up I felt her tighten her grip on my shirt. Then she burried her face into my back.

'_She's that scared? nah maybe she was just starttled by the sudden shift in gravity? Yeah that has to be it_' I thought to myself.

A few moments later she loosened her grip on me then looked around.

"Wow so this is what it's like being up at a sertain height" She said as she let go of my chest, and grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Be careful I don't need you falling, and hurting yourself" I told her as I watched her.

"Don't worry i'm not gonna faaallll!" She said falling off the side of the sand. I had grabbed her hand just in time, and pulled her back up then wrapped my arm around her waiste.

"Don't worry i'm not gonna fall" I said mocking her.

"Tch whatever" she said crossing her arms, and turned her head.

"Heh you know I was right don't you?" I asked her whispering into her ear.

"W-w-what? No you weren't " She argued. I felt the the blush crawl up onto her pale skin. Staining her face with a blood red color.

"Your a fiesty one I like that you also show you are a strong girl that can handel herself. You're... Independent. I can almost call you a full fledged ninja" I said wrapping my other arm around her waiste still whispering into her her ear.

"G-g-gaara! this i-i-is a-a-a -" She was saying before I shushed her.

"It dosen't matter just this moment please" I said before I...

**Oooh cliffie yea get use to it for the new readers if you haven't noticed it yet. find out what gaara dose in the fourth chapter R&R thankies later ppls! =^^=  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sand Demons Desert Rose

Sinn/Gaa  
Angst/romance/adventure/action

Summary: A demon that thought he would never beloved. A princess that was only love cause of wealth and beauty. When these two meet the adventure of a life time starts and a few love sparks?

Chapet 4  
(Gaara's POV)

Previously on the sand demons desert rose:

"_G-g-g-gaara this i-i-is a-…" She said._

"_Please just for a little while" I said before I… _

"Uhh…, but we can't I'm sorry but I can't I just… I just don't want to fall in love just yet I'm not ready" She said pushing me away explaining to me.

"Oh ok I understand" I said lowering my eyes.

"Gaara please don't take it the wrong way it's just that I've been heartbroken too many times, and I do like you it's just I want to get to know you more before we get into a relationship please for me?" She said explaining more which made sense.

"Yeah I guess I can wait besides you interest me more than other girls" I said laying back on my sand.

"Hey! Are you two just going to sit up there, and hide like a bunch of babies?" He asked us.

"Control sinnamari, control -sigh- ... look you big dummy if you don't leave I really will have to kill you I just got dry from being wet in a river" She told him.

"So that's not my prob- SXF:(SHINK!)" He was saying before sinnamari put a kunai through his throat.

"Burn in hell you bastard!" She yelled mumbling something about feeding him to her pet shark.

"Wow... and I thought I had anger problems" I said smirking at her.

"You know what that is one thing you can't make me blush on reason why is, because it's true I have really bad anger problems only when stupid crap is going on and I somehow get in the middle of it that's why everyone back at my village knows to keep me out of dumb stuff if they know what's good for them" She told me before backflipping off my sand platform.

'_This girl is crazy?_' I thought to myself as I watched her land perfectly on her feet.

"Well? What are you waiting for? don't worry I won't bite" She teased.

-At the castle-  
(Yamato's POV)

"Your highness I'm sorry, but your daughter has gone too far out we can't trace her chakra" The guards told me. I slammed my fist on the desk in frustration and worry for my daughter.

'_Fine sinn-chan I give up i'll let you live your kunochi life as you want, but I will be keeping an eye on you_' I thought to myself finally letting her go even though she was already gone.

"Ok tamaki thank you may go home if you wish now, and send in my son I wish to speak with him" I told him.

"Yes your highness i'll send him in right away" He said leaving out of my office.

...

"Yes father? You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes I have a very special mission that only you can do"

**YAY! finally finished it! Man this one was difficult sorry its so short guys! R&R plz! If you do i'll update sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sand demons desert rose  
Chapter 5

Previously on the sand demons desert rose:

-_At the castle  
__(Yamato's POV)  
_

_"Yes father you wanted to see me?" He asked me/_

_"Yes I have a very special mission that only you can do"  
_

* * *

(Kizaki's POV)

'_So sis you've finally ran away huh?' _I thought to myself as I listened to my father rant on about how irresponsible my little sister was being.

"She has crossed the line kizaki and I want you to go get her and bring her back" He said finally turning his attention to me.

"Dad did you ever think about how she feels after all she is the only female in our family because mom died after she was born and her being the only female she could very well feel pressured into having her life controled and finally wants her own life I mean dad the girls only fourteen two years away from the castle would do her some good let her see how the real world acts besides along the way maybe she'll find someone who'll actually love her for who she is anger issues and all let her be" I told him explaining possible reasons as to why my little sister ran away.

"-Scoffs- She's just like her mother only wanting to see the wild side of life charging in head on without thinking she's going to get herself killed! And your only encouraging the fact that she's going to be okay" He said disagreeing with me as usual.

"And you are just as worried as the rest of us... I tell you what giver her a year I bet she's going to be just fine father trust me after all she is the hokages strongest daughter" I said before getting up and walking out the door.

* * *

(Sinnamari's POV)  
In the forest

"So what are we gonna do with him or should we just go?" I asked gaara looking at the now dead bastard that dared to try to taunt me.

"Lets go I know this area there's an inn not too far from here if we run we should make it there by midnight" He suggested.  
I nodded in agreement and we took off him leading the way.

(10 minutes later...)

"Ah~ gaara-sama! What pleasure to see you here~, but why at this time of night?" A girl asked him.

"Please amiko now isn't the time for questions we would just like two rooms for tonight" He told her.

"I can get you a room, but not two were practically booked we only have one room left if that's alright with you and your friend" Amiko said smiling at both of us. How can she be so freakin' Happy at a time like this?

"Yeah I'm fine with that I just want to get somewhere before I crash and burn right here" I said immediately wanting to get to a bed.

"OK then we'll take it I'll pay for it in the morning when I wake up OK amiko?" Gaara said before taking the keys and whispering something along the lines of 'she gonna pass out if I don't hurry'.

"Too late" I said before I crashed right then and there, but not before I felt gaara wrap his strong sexy arms around me.

-The Next morning-  
(Gaara's POV)

The next morning I was awakened by the morning sunlight shinning through a crack in the curtains. I looked over to my left to see sinnamari still soundly asleep. Man did she look beautiful. Her rose-red hair framing her face wildly giving her that bad girl edge, her lips slightly parted as her warm breath fanned my face. Then I remembered that I had to pay amiko for the room. Making sure as to not wake my sleeping beauty much to my distress I got up out of bed slipping on my fish net shirt and slipping out the door down to the lobby.

"Hm? Ah! Gaara-sama I'm glad to see that you're awake!" She said as I walked up to her desk.

"Yeah still trying to work off the sleep bugs that are telling me to go back to bed" I told her taking out the money for the room.

"I see... Where's you're cute little friend?" She asked me looking around me to she if sinnamari was hiding behind me.

"She's still sleep in the room, but by my guess she'll wake up by the time I walk back into the room.

"In that case why don't you bring her breakfast? Hm?" She suggested taking a fresh tray of food that consisted of pancakes, sausages, strawberries, eggs, tea and milk.

"You and your antics on trying to get me a girlfriend" I said taking the tray of food.

"Hey I saw the way you look at her she makes you someone else because the last time I checked you were a cold hearted little boy" She commented.

"I still am do you want me to kill you?" I asked her turning back to her with a serious expression plastered on my face.

"Oh be quiet don't get mad just because you're in love with the leaf village hokage's daughter" She said smirking at me knowing that I was shocked that she knew about sinnamari being the daughter of a hokage.

"How'd?" I asked her.

"She's stopped by in these parts well her family has stopped in these parts so I remember her face pretty well her and her dad would always end up in an argument when leaving him ranting about how she needs to grow up and get herself ready for marriage and her deflecting the fact that she's never gonna get married until she was ready to and how he needs to let her live her life on her own. So she's finally ran away I knew it would happen soon because every time they came here it got worse and worse I'm glad to see that she's finally gonna be able to live her own life... gaara take care of her and don't hurt her she's been through just as much as you" She said explaining how she knew sinnamari.

"Yeah" I said before disappearing up the stairs to my room.

(Sinnamari's POV)

I awoke to the sweet smell of maple pancakes, when I opened my eyes I licked my lips at the sight of delicous food, but blushed at the sight of gaara in a fish net shirt that showed off his toned muscles. Damn he had to hit puberty early! I guess he caught me staring at him cause he smirked arogantly and said:

"I see you must've been lonely in bed without me to wake up to" I blushed and turned over on my right side and crossed my arms.

"In your dreams pretty boy" I said trying very hard to control the blush that was turning my face as red as a strawberry.

"Oh yeah? Well if you didn't miss me how come your face is as red as this strawberry?" He said like he was right in front of my face. I shot my open to see that he was right in front of my face only a few inches away.

"..."

"Hello? Did you forget how to talk?" He said to me as he breath fanned against my face. I just blushed even harder until I finally felt my face go back to its pale color.

"I didn't forget to talk ya meanie!" I said hitting him in the face with a pillow.

"Hehe bullseye" I said smirking triumphanly before I saw the look on his face it said Oh-you-are-so-dead. I shot up out of bed with a pillow and headed towards the door, but he stopped me grabbing me by waist pulling me down to the floor tickling me on my stomach my weakest spot on my body. He tickled me so much we didn't even notice amiko walk in on us until she cleared her throat.

"Well, well looks you didn't need my breakfast seems as if you know what you're doing gaara well I guess I'll take the breakfast back down cause two to aren't going to eat it" She said grabbing the tray.

"Wait!... Can ya leave the strawberries?... Don't look at me like that I just really love strawberries there ma favorite fruit" I said proping myself up on my elbows since gaara was still hovering over me.

"Alright i'll leave 'em, but if I find any _whipcream _on my bed I'll find you and bitch slap the crap out of you got it?" She said sternly emphasizing whipcream which made us both blush at the thought.

* * *

(Yamato's POV)  
-In The office-

'_-sigh- Kushina she's just like you beautiful in every way, smart, funny, and tempermental, but I just don't get it why did she run away I was only doing what was best for her. She's unpredictable, strong willed and stubborn the spitting image of you only she refuses to wear a hairclip to keep that firery hair out her face heh oh I miss you kushina even if I do have a smaller and younger version of you I'd just really love to hold you in my arms just one more time and then maybe I can let our baby girl live her own life _'I thought to myself looking out over the village at the sun as the children played and the young genin shinobi and kunoichi train.

"_Minato-kun" I heard someone say turned causciouly around to meet the face of..._

**TBC**

* * *

**Haha you guys probably hate me for doing that sorry couldn't help it hopefully this'll make up for me not updating in a while. plz no flames only contructive criticizm and comemnts are allowed I will delete any bad comments. bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl! Here's the next chapter of the sand demons desert rose enjoy! **

**I don't own naruto**

Chapter 6

* * *

Recap

(Minato's POV)

"_Minato-kun" I heard someone say turned causciouly around to meet the face of..._

End recap

"K-k-kushina?" I blurted out as I looked at the woman before me. Standing tall in all her glory wearing a white dress as her red hair cascaded down to her waist.

"_Minato-kun how are you?_" She asked me.

"How? How are you here you're suppose to be dead" I said not believing my eyes.

"_Minato-kun your prayer was answered and this is how you treat your dead wife? I am the spirit of kushina, minato only difference is_ _this_" She said before she kissed me. It felt like she was actually there she felt so real. I wrapped my arms around her waist still as slim as it was when we got married.

"_I see that haven't forgoten about me_" She said as she watched me subconciously run my fingers over her curves. I snapped out of it when I felt her cold hand place itself on top of mine.

"I could never forget you you left someone who looks and acts just like you remember?" I said as I cupped her chin bring her face up to mine.

"_Let her_ _live minato she's gonna need it for when she comes back trust me_" She said pulling her chin out of my hand.

"But-" I tried to protest until she kissed me one last time before I felt her fade away saying '_trust me aren't I always right?_'.

"-sigh- Yeah you are always right kushina okay I guess I'll let her go" I said looking up at the stars.

* * *

-Two years later...-

(Sinnamari's POV)

"Gaara-kun! Wake up!" I yelled for the tenth time that day.

"No" He said coolly as he turned over on his side.

"If you don't get up right now or else I'm going to throw you in the river" I threatened.

"Tch yeah right you're not that strong" He said.

"Mou gaara~ you're being mean! Please get up?" I said a childishly. It's my birthday today he's being really mean.

"What is up with you? You're acting like a child!" He said finally sitting up. I glared at him I can't believe him we've been going out for a year now and he still doesn't know when my birthday is! That's it! I didn't say anything to him. Instead I stripped him down to his boxers and his fishnet shirt and took advantage of his surpriseand hoisted him up over my head with my inhuman strength and threw him in the river.

"What the fuck sinnamari?!" He asked irritated now.

"You. Are. A. Bastard!." I yelled turning away grabbing my stuff and walking away.

"Sinnamari!" He called.

"..."

"What?" He said pulling his shirt over his head.

"..."

"Sinn we already talked about this I don't know how to help you if you don't help me" He said calming down.

"... You really forgot didn't you?" I asked him hoping he would at least catch on and remember. I'd still make him buy me a present and dinner, but I'd stop being mad at him.

'_She must be talking about her birthday -sigh- she's so stupid to think that_' I thought to myself really wanting to tell that she's stupid for thinking that, but then I'd ruin her surprise. Turning back to her I said.

"I guess so cause I have no idea of what you're talking about" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets. She fell silent after that the muttered 'bastard' under her breath she's so gonna pay for that.

'_-sigh- The things I do for love_' I thought to myself remembering the awesome times we had fighting others together, training and other things we still have yet to come to.

-In Iwagakure-

(Sinnamari's POV)

'_That jerk! I can't believe he forgot my birthday! Last year was understandable, because he didn't know, but this year is unacceptable! Ohh he's so gonna pay for_ _this_' I thought silently fuming until I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going chick!" I heard a female voice say. My eyes shot up to glare at the girl who dared to say something to me when I'm already in a bad mood.

"What the _**fuck** _did you just say?" I asked through my teeth.

"You heard me or are you deaf?" She said turning around to face me. She had red choppy hair and wore glasses as well as a skirt that was way too short for her.

"Look bitch I don't have time for a slut with bad come backs. Now move unless you wanna see your ass fly a cross this village" I said gaining my composure as she looked at me like I just pissed her off which I probably did.

"Excuse me?" She said in a disbelieving voice.

"You heard me or are you deaf?" I said smirking at the fact that I was able to use her words against her.

"Why you-!" She said lunging at me.

"Bad move" I said simply as I watched the sand quickly came up in front of me.

"Sinnamari why must you start a fight every where we go?" Gaara asked as he walked to my side.

"Not every where just where dumb asses are" I said pouting at him.

"What the fuck is this!" The girl yelled trying to break to sand wall.

"Keep doin' that and it's gonna swallow you whole" I said to her.

"Karin" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Sasuke-kun! I was just putting this girl in her place" She said pointing to the wall.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I motioned gaara to drop the sand wall.

"Princess Sinnamari what are you doing outside the leaf village?" He asked me surprise clearly written in his eyes.

"So you didn't get the news that I had ran away?" I asked him walking up to him.

"Hey back off of sasuke-kun like that!" The girl named karin said steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh please sweetheart if I wanted him he would've been mine" I said looking at her like she was stupid.

"I see you've grown you use to be the shortest one in our class" He said looking me up and down which caused gaara to glare at him.

"Shut up uchiha so annoying" I said turning and poking my hip out hiding my blush.

"Heh back to pet names already hime-chan?" He said smirking as I turned to glare at him.

"Off topic uchiha... Anyways what are **you** doing outside the leaf village without naruto and sakura?" I asked changing the subject. I saw his expression change when I mentioned his team mates.

"I also ran away only difference is that I'm a rogue now" He said standing tall.

"What do you mean? You aren't coming back are you?" I asked him not meaning to pop questions out like that.

"Sinnamari he has to die I can't live my life with a family of my own if I know he might come back to kill us" He said as calmly as he could closing his eyes.

(SXF:) BAM!

"You idiot! I told you I would help you! We are best friends Uchiha! Why the _**fuck** _would you even do something like this!" I yelled starting a scene.

"Really? You shouldn't talk cause who also ran away from their own village?" He said rubbing his stomach.

"Sasuke! Hey are OK?" A blue haired boy asked coming up to his side.

"Who the hell do you think you are just punching sasuke-kun like that!" Karin said rushing to his side as well.

"Says the slut with a mini skirt that is too short for her" I remarked smirking at her flushed fuming face.

"Sinnamari I think we should go before you get into trouble" Gaara whispered in my ear as his chest brushed against my back.

"Since when are you so protective?" I asked leaning against him.

"I just thought since apparently today is a special day to you, you wouldn't want to get into a fight" He said as I felt him shrug.

"Special day? Sinnamari is it your birthday today?" Sasuke asked me.

"Hell yeah it is sixteen years baby! And still the bad ass that you knew in academy" I said punching my fist in the air.

"Are you sure you don't wanna reword that cause the bad ass I knew didn't have double-D cups on her chest" He said smirking as I quickly covered my chest blushing.

"OK maybe not the exact same bad ass, but still I will alway be me" I said regaining my composure.

"Yeah true... Hey how I buy you a present since it's your 'special day' what do you say?" He asked holding his hand out to mine.

"I'd love that at least some one remembered it" I said taking his hand and shooting a side glare to gaara.

"Let me guess you two are dating and he forgot your birthday" He asked as we walked while the others followed behind.

"Yep which is why I'm angry with him" I said.

"Ouch man that is a bad way to lose your girl especially when it is her birthday" The blue haired boy said.

"Uh sasuke who are these weirdo's following you anyways?" I asked looking at the pair behind us.

"This is karin and suigetsu, speaking of my team mates where is juugo?" He asked them with an annoyed glare.

"He went back to the hotel he said he didn't feel well" Suigetsu answered smoothly.

"I know this is gonna sound dumb, but why do you wear a shirt that's the same color as your eyes?" I asked him with great curiosity.

"No real reason unless your enchanted sweetheart" He said smirking showing his shark like teeth.

"The only thing that would ever appeal to me on you is bowl of ramen sitting in your hands" I said to him with a playful look in my eyes.

"Hey that's no fair! Ramen isn't even human!" He said throwing his hands in the air. Making me laugh.

(Gaara's POV)

My sand was about to wrap around the boys leg until I heard sinnamaris' angelic laugh making me stop my demonic thoughts of how to kill the flirtatious boy next to me.

'_Damn woman how the hell do you make me do the things I do?_' I thought to myself as I inwardly smiled at the sight of her laughing and smiling.

"Oi! What the hell are you thinking about?" I heard suigetsu ask from beside me.

"None of your fucking business jackass" I said to him side glaring at him.

"Gaara-kun don't be so mean~!" She said pouting at me making me almost lose balance, but I quickly regained it.

"Heh seems like some has her finger wrapped around you gaara" Sasuke said making me glare at him and turn my head away with my sand covering my face.

"He isn't whipped sasuke he's just different than other guys like you" She said giving me a half smile.

"What do you mean guys like me?" He asked her as he tightened his grip on her hand.

'_Bad move Uchiha_' I thought to myself smirking at him.

"I mean he's sweet and kind when he wants to be and you're an asshole that has his moments and you might want to loosen your so called 'tight grip' on my hand before it's broken" She said smirking at him as her eyes sparkled with all the seriousness anyone could muster.

"Like hell would I let you go you just insu-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT SINNAMARI LET MY HAND GO THAT HURTS!" He said before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Like hell would I let you go Uchiha" She said mocking his words smirking down at him as she dragged him towards a ramen shop.

"LET MY SASUKE-KUN GO! YOU BITCH!" Karin yelled fuming at sinn.

"What did you just call me?" Sinn asked releasing sasukes hand and turning sharply on her heel to face karin.

"You heard me I ain't repeat-" Karin said before she was hagging in the air.

"Look you little slut whatever the hell sasuke does to you is none of my concern, but when you call me out of my name then we have a problem I don't like you what-so-ever so if you wish to continue living around me I suggest that you keep your fucking mouth shut you got that?" She said as she glared at her with the eye that wasn't being covered by her extremely long hair.

"Y-y-y-yeah I-I-I g-g-got it" She said as she gasped for air when sinnamari dropped her on the ground

"Don't fuck with me you might not live to see you kids 18th birthday" Sinn said before she walked off.

'_Well at least she didn't kill her_' I thought to myself as I walked after her along with sasuke and suigetsu following close behind.

**Done! :) With this chapter at least sorry for slow updating in school and so much homework IB classes aren't all that easy! R&R ppl laterz! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy here's the seventh chapter! Enjoy I don't own naruto cause if I did sasuke would still have his parents and naruto would at least have his father.**

Chapter 7

* * *

Recap

(Gaara's POV)

'_Well at least she didn't kill her_' I thought to myself as I walked after her along with sasuke and suigetsu following close behind.

End recap

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"So sinn tell me how did you end up with Mr. dark and gloomy over there?" I asked her before taking another bite of ramen.

"Well it's kind of... complicated" She said looking at her half empty bowl.

"Oh. Really?" I inquired motioning for the chef to refill her bowl.

"Yeah actually it's kind of funny when I think about it, thank you, see we met in the forest at the egde of konoha I thought he was naruto, because it was dark and because of his messy spiky hair hm. Takashi had found us and due to amazing intellegence I made a clone and switched with her I knew takashi knew that it was a clone he's our best guard which is why I chose him as my personal bodyguard for when I leave out of the village for a stroll and yet he acted like he didn't know -sigh- ... Anyway away from sad topics we met we talked a little- well he spazzed talking about how I'm as fast as him which I am if not faster" She said before sending gaara a sly little smirk.

"Tch wish you were fatser than me baby remember we have trained with the same teacher's so I doubt you'd be faster than me" He said smirking back at her.

"What the hell are you say to each other? That's freakin' creepy!" Suigetsu said throwing his hands up.

"It's our secret message" She said giving him a sexy smile making him blush.

"Yep all ours" Gaara said pulling her into his lap.

"Gaara~! I' m still mad at you! You owe me a present and something else which has to be a surprise!" She said hoping off of him as she crossed her arms.

"-sigh- Troublesome woman... Alright! Alright! I'll get you a present just wait a little later okay?" He said then asked her.

"How much later?" She asked raising her eye brow out of curiosity.

(Gaara's POV)

"When the sun starts to set of course" I whispered into her ear making her effectively shiver under my touch as a blush crept onto her face.

"You're so mean, making a girl wait until the sun starts to set" She said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

"Heh if you keep pouting like that your face will stay like that, but don't worry even if you pout you still look adorable" I said using the word she hates the most.

"Don't call me adorable I am not a child! Only children get called adorable" She said turning to glare at me.

"Only a child would say that" I said smirking at her as her face flushed in anger.

"Careful gaara she will hurt you" Sasuke said smirking as well amusement clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry I will" I said to him.

-After ramen in the village-  
(Sinnamari's POV)

"Alright Uchiha if you aren't back by the time I go back to the village I'm going to come drag your ass by your hair back to the village, got that?" I told him giving him an I'm-dead-serious glare.

"Tch good luck Uzumaki" He replied smirking at me saying he would try.

"I'm going back in seven months so you better make it quick" I said giving him a hug, feeling him tense then relax.

"You can't rush a genius princess" He said to me.

"Yeah OK genius you better come back, sasuke I'm serious she misses you... Ja ne" I told him before walking off and waving bye.

"Was it okay to leave him with that" Gaara asked me as we walked.

"He won't let it get in his way, but also won't forget about it as he said: 'you can't rush a genius'" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright so long as you know what you're doing sinn I'm all for it" He said complying with what I said.

"So what's my present gaara" I asked him as I smirked at him.

"Ah, ah, ah after the sun sets I said that impatience will get you no where I had to learn that the hard way" He said as he smirked back.

"Meanie" I said pouting.

**TBC**

**Cliffie ladies and gentlemen question for the next chapter: What should sinnamaris present from gaara be?**

**A. A romantic picnic out on the mountains of Iwagakure  
B. A Sapphire red necklace and some happy events  
C. Dinner for two in a quiet restaurant  
D. Or your own idea**

**Plz R&R I would like to see what you came up with! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

The sand demons desert rose

chapter 8

*recap*

(Sinnamari's POV)

_"Ah, ah, ah after the sun sets I said that impatience will get you no where I had to learn that the hard way" He said as he smirked back._

_"Meanie" I said pouting._

_*end recap*_

(Gaara's POV)

"Baby can we get something to eat please I may be skinny and fit, but a girl gotta eat" She whined for the second time that day.

"Yeah just let me grab us a hotel then we can go okay?" I told her as we walked into the hotel.

-Inside the hotel-

"Hello how may I be of service to you?" The girl at the front desk asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes I would like a room two" I answered ignoring her attempt to flirt with me.

"Okay single or double? If you don't mind me asking is this some kind of special occasion? You know... Like a party of some sort?" She asked pushing her chest together.

"Single king sized bed and yeah it is it's my _**girlfriends** _birthday we've been going out for a year now and today is her special day so I wanna make it special for her" I answered as I pulled my glaring girlfriend closer to me.

"Ooh your girlfriend huh? Well I bet she can't make you feel the way I can... Why don't we ditch the bitch and go do something I know you would enjoy" She pressured.

"Sorry my boyfriend is allergic to sluts I better get him out of here before you give him a runny nose buh-bye~" Sinn said grabbing the keys to the room and dragging me with her.

-In the room-

"I love it when you get like that it turns me on so much" I said huskily in her ear as I pressed her against the wall earning a soft moan from her.

"Gaara~! Ah! Ooh" She moaned calling my name as I nipped along her collar bone.

"Hm? Yes _sweetheart_? What do you want daddy to do?" I teased running my fingers along her hips.

"Mou~! T-t-this isn't f-fair~ and I'm not a _sweetheart _I'm a bad ass" She tried to complain as she pressed her breast against my chest trying to push me away.

"You know you want me so don't try to hide it" I pursued nipping at her earlobe.

"Ah! I do! B-b-but I can't!" She said trying her hardest not to wrap her legs around my waist.

"And why can't you my sexy little strawberry?" I asked her as I stopped my ministrations.

"Because I'm a princess and my father says that once a princess loses her virginity to a male before she is married she becomes a disgrace to her family" She explained twiddling her fingers which gave me the instinct that she was disappointed with herself.

"Don't be upset with yourself I understand you can't lose your v-card until you're married I got it and if it makes you feel any better _I haven't lost mine either_" I told her as I wiped away a stray tear holding her chin so she would look at me.

"But you wanted-" She started, but I swiftly cut her off with a kiss.

"I know what I wanted, but I'm a strong man and I can wait until we're married sure I might get a little lust full, but I'll manage because I love you sinnamari I love you like no other man can; I will be by your side forever I swear" I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. I buried my face in her hair as she buried her face in my chest; I smelling the ever so sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo and probably smelling the lingering scent of the cologne she bought me for my birthday last year.

Our peaceful moment together was short lived when both of our stomachs growled at the same time. We looked at each other in shock then laughed.

"Haha I guess our stomach's are telling us quit standing around and put some food in us" She said as she smiled.

"Yeah they are and I'm gonna beat you down to the restaurant!" I said running out the door down the hall. Halfway down the stairs before I heard Sinn say...

"... Gotcha!" I heard her say in my ear as her weight shifted onto my back.

"That's not fair! You're on my back" I said to her as I grabbed her legs so they wouldn't squeeze my stomach.

"Well now we can finish together" She whispered sexily in my ear.

"You better be damn well lucky we're in public and in front of the restaurant or else I'd ravish the hell out of you" I told her as I set her on her feet.

"What's stopping you?" She said sliding her finger under my chin before walking off into the restaurant accenting the way her hips swayed.

'_This woman's gonna be the death of me, Shikaku_' I thought sighing before walking into the restaurant. I walked in and did **not **like what I saw.

'**She's gonna be the death of them as well huh** **kid?' **Shikaku asked me.

"Possibly" I mumbled before walking up to her.

"Sorry boys she's mine" I told them smugly grabbing her waist.

"But we were just starting to have fun with her" One of the guys said grabbing her arm. _Bad move_. Turning a fierce glare upon them she punched him in one swift movement without them even knowing it was her.

"What the fuck! What the hell happened?!" Another yelled backing up a little.

"Heh told you she was mine" I said shrugging my shoulders smirking along with her.

"You son of a bitch! Imma kill you!" The last yelled pulling out a kunai.

"Ah so you are a ninja very well I'll deal with myself" Sinn said getting into a fighting stance.

"Sorry sweetie I don't fight whores I want him" He told her; I knew her haw dropped then her face twisted into something past rage. Moving as a blur she punched and kicked the guy in many different directions until it looked like she was going in a circle before giving him one swift kick to the gut down to the ground. 'Damns' and 'that girls got power' Were heard from the by-standers.

"First off you might wanna check who you're talkin' to, because obviously you don't know that I'm kanohagakures princess and second be lucky that I don't like killing in public 'cause I swear _if we were somewhere else in a forest you would be looking at your **guts **splattered on the ground_got that?" She told him grabbing his hair to whisper in his ear._  
_

"Well I tried, but in the end no ever listens to the evil looking goth guy now do they?" I said as I snickered at the other men that were scared stiff.

"I listen to you Gaara-kun... On occasions" She said snuggling up under my chest smirking proudly at her handy work.

"Of course you do _honey _when you're not about to die" I told her pulling her closer locking her arms between my chest smirking down at her pouting face.

"You're so cruel sometimes you know that? Now let me go I wanna eat" She said smirking back at me.

"Y'know I'm surprised your breath doesn't smell like ramen" I commented sitting beside her.

"That's because I brush my teeth throughly and just for that you better have two presents for me" She responded glaring at me before slurping down another mouthful.

"Love you too" I said finishing off my sandwich before getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see" I told her knowing she would get suspicious and follow me.

'**_You know he's up to somethin' right kit?_'** Kura-chan asked me.

'_Yep and I also know he wants me to follow him, but today is my day and I'm not gonna let him have his way so I'll string **him** along instead of the other way around_' I thought evilly to myself smirking at my boyfriends obvious over-confidents.

'_**I love this innocent yet twisted mind set of yours**_' She commented.

'_Thank you_' I complied keeping an eye on my boyfriend. Once he was out of human chakra tracking radius I used a little of kurama's chakra to keep tabs on him. Seeing that he was going into the mountains I finished my ramen and set out after him.

(Gaara's POV)

-In the mountains-

"I love how our girls think they can fool us don't you shikaku?" I asked him.

'**Meh I guess I love a woman who isn't affraid of a challenge kurama hasn't quite shown me anything yet so I don't know if its just physical attraction or something else**' He answered.

"Aa... Well we better hurry and set everything up or else her surprise and the point of coming up here would be a waste of time" I said before as printing the rest of the way up the mountain.

(Sinnamari's POV)

"He's making a move kurama so let's make ours shall we?" I told her as I walked up the mountain.

'_**We shall**_' She said giving me a boost so I could run at an inhumane speed. Half-way up the mountain I heard my stomach growl.

'_What the hell? Kurama did you do that jutsu that would make me instantly hungry again?_' I adored her.

'_**No, not that I know besides even if I did you wouldn't be running at the pace that you are**_' She replied.

"True- *stomach growls* Mou-! Why am I so hungry?!" I said then yelled at the air.

(Gaara's POV)

"Heh so it did work shikaku thanks" I said smirking at the fact that my girlfriend would tiered and hungry by the time she got up here.

'**I only did the jutsu cause you said it would irritate her and she has her mothers temper so I wanna see what happens**' He told me.

"Whatever" I said to him. Not long after, her strawberry red hair started to appear wiping the smirk off my face I waited patiently for her to get here. When she did she bent over to catch her breath once she did her head shot up showing a fierce glare that made my spine shiver.

"Shikaku you're a dead demon when I get finished with your vessel" She said standing up straight walking toward me knowing she would hit me if I stayed there I stood up waiting for her to get arms length away from me before dodging to the right avoiding a punch to the gut. Soon after that it was a one-sided battle with me dodging almost every attack having a few scratches and bruises here and there nothing that couldn't be healed.

"You're quite persistent aren't you?" I asked toying with her.

"Isn't that one of the reasons why you fell for me?" She asked back smirking at the obvious fail.

"May-be." I told her smirking.

"Love you too" She said before launching a surprise attack which caused me to crash down into a pile of trees.

"Damn that hurt" I mumbled rubbing my head. Feeling Huerta chakra loom over me I looked up to see her standing in all the royalty aurora she contained (which is a lot for some one who left their kingdom for only two years).

'**She got you kit the girl has proven herself to me she's gonna be one badass wife and mother**' Shikaku told me.

'_Yeah she will_' I thought back smirking which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" She asked me crossing her arms.

"A goddess that has descended to earth to choose a worthy human to create an heir with" I told her as I stood taking her by her waist tilting her chin up.

"Charming as usual, but seriously why are we up here?" She asked me smirking as her blue-green eyes flashed curiously.

"Well since today was your special day I just thought you would like some actual relaxation time" I answered walking over to the chakra barrier I had set up for us.

"And so you brought me up to the mountains?" She asked me again.

"Yep" Was my reply before I took down the barrier.

"Gaara that's not a valid answer why wou-" She started before I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her.

"Shut up and relax" I said picking her up and walking over to the blankets I laid out laying her down on them lighting the candles with a simple fire jutsu I reclosed the barrier. Letting the aluminating scents fill our senses seeing that it took excellent effect on Sinn I rolled her over on her back and started to massage her back.

'_Damn this womans muscles are tighter than my own_' I thought adding a little chakra to help her relax easier.

"You're probably saying 'damn this girl is tense'" She muttered.

"Heh so now I have a mind reader as my girlfriend?" I asked looking over at her face.

"Possibly I just know my boyfriend extremely well" She answered smirking.

"Aa... So- why don't you tell me about your dad and brother?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Well my brother is kind of like my best friend since I didn't get out of the palace a lot y'know? We had a deeper relationship than just a simple sibling relationship he helped me with my problems and I had helped him with his, but since I'm not there and if I don't return soon that bitch of a girlfriend he has will become queen and if that happens I am gonna murder a hell of a lot of people" She explained.

"Wow is she really that bad?" I asked her.

"If you classify cheating on my brother with another man and countless "accidental" murders bad then yeah" She answered sighing contently.

"Aa she seems like a keeper" I joked smirking.

"Ha _ha _very funny I'm gonna kill that bitch when I get back to konohagakure" She said rolling over causing me to release her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing the depressed look on her face.

"I know you have no problem carrying me back to the hotel, but I don't want my birthday to end just yet" She putting her lips to mine.

* * *

(Yamato's POV)

-In his chambers-

"She still hasn't returned and she said she would return on her birthday" I told kizaki as I looked over the village.

"It is possible that she has finally found someone worthy to be with her father, and if so she wished to spend this day with that person" My son kizaki commented.

"-sigh- I hope you're right kizaki... Maybe she needs just a few more months and she'll return" I said to him as I ruffled his hair.

"She will Otou-san she will" He replied as he walked out my bedroom.

**Done! Finally I have finished the hardest chapet yet! Oh! And I hope this makes up for not updating in a while see ya next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ppl I'm back! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I am going to try to update more during spring break so enjoy!**

*Recap*

_"-sigh- I hope you're right kizaki... Maybe she needs just a few more months and she'll return" I said to him as I ruffled his hair._

_"She will Otou-san she will" He replied as he walked out my bedroom._

_*_End recap*

-In the forest-

(Temari's POV)

"Kankuro I sense his chakra c'mon! Lets go" I said taking off towards the source of his chakra. I was ecstatic until I felt another presence near him it didn't seem dangerous so I kept calm.

"Mou~! Gaara-kun let go! That tickles!" I heard a voice say.

"But I don't want to it makes you laugh" Gaara! That's definitely my little brother and since when did he gain the courage to get a girlfriend?

"Gaara? Gaara is that you?" I asked wanting to make certain that he was my baby brother walking out into the open revealing myself.

"Temari?... There's no way it can't be... Sis is that really you?" He asked with wide eyes as he walked towards me.

"Yes it is... You idiot why would you run away like you did?! You worried the hell outta me!... But I'm so happy that we found you once again" I answered before yelling at him for running away.

"Heh I missed you guys too... Um well sis this is my girlfriend Sinnamari Uzumaki" He said hugging me before introducing his friend to me.

"Alright my lil bro got a girl nice and she's a red head and smokin' hot" He said smirking and looking her up and down before his face turned white; looking up I saw that the girl had a fierce glare turned upon him.

"Yeah kankuro if you wish to keep your eyes and your life you won't look at her like she's a piece of meat" Gaara told him smirking a little.

"Alright my little brother got a woman who can stand up for herself... Hi 'name's Temari what's yours?" I said then asked smiling at her.

"Hi the name's Sinnamari Sinnamari Uzumaki, but evryone calls me Sinn" She answered smiling back at me.

"What a beautiful name... Wait Sinnamari? As in Princess Sinnamari?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Um yes?" She answered cautiously.

"Gaara! You didn't tell me that your girlfriend was the runaway princess of Konohagakure?!" I ranted loudly.

"Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean yell it out to the whole world!" She yelled back at me.

"That was stupid why would you run away from your own kingdom?!" I yelled back.

"Because I didn't want to be having children at fucking 18 years of age?!" She yelled back at me causing me to be at a lost of words.

"... Yeah, but-" I started.

"But what? I would've been okay with letting my father step all over me telling me what to do and how to do it then subdue to a suitor that I don't even love and create an offspring with him?" She said harshly as she glared at me.

"Sinn take a breath, relax it won't happen besides you already promised your V-card to me" Gaara said soothing her by rubbing her arms.

"You're right... -sigh- I'm sorry I just- it's just- I couldn't let him use me like a reproductive pawn, I'm more than just a pretty face and sexy body I do have the potential to be a ninja" She apologized the explained.

"Aw you poor baby, do you need a hug?" I asked her.

"Daddy told me not to take hugs from strangers" She answered.

"But daddy isn't here and I'm not a stranger, I'm your boyfriends sister" I told her sitting down next to her.

"... Okay I'll take your hug" She said opening her arms.

"Alright, my big sis and girl get along great now all that needs to happen is for my girl and my bro to get along!" Gaara said smirking.

"Gaara since when did you become so laid back and cool?" Kankuro asked him.

"That would be my responsibility, my little panda bear here was so hm how do say?... Shy, it scared me, not that I didn't love him just the way he was it just really pissed me off the way people talked to him so I gave him a bit of an attitude make over" She answered wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Sinn- you're embarrassing me" He mumbled blushing pink.

"But you're so cute when you're blushing" She said to him as her fingers walked up his chest.

"And you look sexy as hell when..." He said before whispering the rest in her ear causing her to blush madly.

"You had to bring that one back up didn't you?" She asked glaring at him.

"Hey I already told you when I saw you in that I wouldn't let you live it down, so yeah I did have to bring that back up" He answered smirking at her.

"Meanie" She said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Is this what you two all the time?" Kankuro asked.

"No, we also have fun ripping out the guts of people who dare to cross our path" She answered smiling brightly.

"Yep gaara this girl is definitely the one for you" I stated as a sweat drop came down the back of my head.

"I know she awesome right?" He said to me.

"Yeah if you say so" I told him.

"Okay boys and girls that enough small talk let's get going it's a long way to ame, so let's get moving" Sinn said jumping onto a branch and taking off.

"Damn she's fast, faster than you gaara" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, but I still can keep up with her" He said before taking off after her.

"Well we better get going or else we'll lose him like last time" I told him as I started after them.

(Sasuke's POV)

-In amekagure-

"Sasuke-kun~! Can we stop please?" Karin whined for the tenth time today.

"Oh kami-sama please send someone to shut her up!" Suigetsu shouted.

"You shut up suigetsu" She replied.

"Damn it why don't you both shut the fuck up!" I yelled at them.

'_Man I should've listened to sinnamari and stayed in konaha_' I thought to myself pinching the bridge of my nose as we stopped at the gates of ame, before feeling a strong wave of power wash over me.

"Sasuke someone strong is approaching" Juugo said.

"I know I felt it too" I replied feeling it come closer and closer until seeing a red blur spring towards me tackling me to the ground.

"All that training you took from orochimaru and you still can't block my tackles?" A voice teased.

"Sinnamari-" I said in a warning tone although I couldn't really do anything with the way she had me pinned.

"Yes?" She asked shaking her hair out of her face so I could see the smirk that was painted on her face.

"_You_ again?! You little whore! You already have a boyfriend get off my sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled at her.

'_Bad move_' I thought to myself as I watched her slowly rise from her sitting position on my chest before she walked over to karin and bitch slapped her cross the road.

"I see you haven't trained your little slut to keep her mouth shut while in my presence sasuke you should really send her to bitch school so she can learn when she is spoken to and when she hasn't been spoken to" She said aloud walking over and picking her up by her throat.

"Sinn- don't do it you'll regret it later" I heard gaara say causiously.

"... You're right, but sweetie the next time I won't hold back, I'll rip you limb from limb and I'll put you back together then I'll do again and again until I get tired, got it bitch?" She told him then her before dropping her on the ground gasping and choking for air.

"So, what brings you here princess?" Suigetsu asked.

"Save it fishbreath I don't have time for small talk... Uchiha you need to make your decition and you need to make it now, because in ten seconds I'm gonna start dragging your ass back to konoha whether you like it or not" I said walking up to me with an 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't choose fast' look in her eyes.

"You said I had seven months before you went back" I negotiated.

"Yeah, but even you know that I don't ever mean the time span that I say and you've got four seconds before I-" She said before getting cut off by a familiar voice.

"Aa princess Sinnamari of konohagaukre what a nice surprise to see you here in ame" ... Sasori said.

"Aa Sasori... What? Run out of dolls to play with so you've come to try and take mine?" Sinn stated more than asked.

"Always one for being right on point ne princess?" He teased causing irritation to spike through her.

"Well, Uchiha your time's up, I'm dragging you and your brother back I don't give a damn that you want to kill him, you will not lay finger on him until I say so got it?" She said turning towards the gates of ame looking directly at me with a fierce glare.

"Yeah, whatever" I murmured my understanding.

"Good, Itachi get your ass out of the bushes now, your time for playing is over" She said happily before walking towards a bush talking to Itachi.

"And your still as naive as ever princess, but my have you grown" He said coldly looking her over with a hint of impressiveness in his eyes.

"Keep your eyes off of my body Uchiha I know I look good, now be a good boy and come back to konoha nicely" She ordered.

"Princess please don't embarrass yourself I'm still very far stronger than you you've been sheltered your whole life, so I doubt that you know anything past the-" He started before being sent flying back into ame by one of Sinns scary strong punches.

"Oh so you wanna do this the hard way, okay we'll do this the hard way" She mumbled walking while cracking her knuckles.

"Uh aren't you gonna stop her gaara?" Temari asked him.

"Yeah- when she gets that angry the best way for you to stay alive is to stay out of her way if she starts destroying the village then I'll go stop her" He said a bit terrified.

"Man you're whipped!" Kankuro said to him.

"I'd rather be whipped than single like you" Gaara retorted.

*BOOM!*

"That's your que Gaara, get going" I told him pointing towards the gates of ame.

"Yeah, I know I know" He said before rushing into ame.

-Inside of ame-

(Gaara's POV)

"Ah! Let go! Princess" I heard Itachi scream.

"Will you come back quietly?" She asked him as she held him by his ponytail.

"Yes, if you let go of my hair!" He shouted holding onto his head.

"Good" She replied letting go of his hair before walking with him towards the akatsuki base.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

""To the base with him to prevent madara from stopping him from leaving with me" She told me.

"Aa, well call me if you need shukaku to kill anyone" I said to her.

"Won't need to I'll call forth kyuu if I need anyone dead, you know I can" She replied waving me off as she entered the base.

-Inside the base-

(Sinnamari's POV)

"Impressive, Pein-san sure does know how to decorate" I commented noting the Victorian styled living room.

"Yes well he had a bit of help deciding on what colors to match it with" He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Itachi? Who did you bring into the base?" I heard my old friend ask.

"Hey~ Konan-chan~! How ya been?" I called waving at her giving her a big smile before running to give her a hug.

"Ah! Hime-sama what a surprise! Wha- what brings you here?" She yelped surprised at my appearance.

"I came to take Itachi back he's finished here if you catch my drift I'm tired of seeing my subjects wanting to kill the other, so I'm taking them back to konoha with me and telling them the truth" I told her as I watched him gather his things.

"You do know madara isn't going to let you leave with Itachi that easy don't you?" She asked me.

"Madara is still weak, unless he wants his death to be today he'll let me leave with my best friends boyfriend and with my nii-chan and if he doesn't then I'll just let kyuu eat him alive" I stated simply.

'**I'd love to eat that power hungry bastard tearing him limb from limb as he screamed and begged for the mercy that I wouldn't grant him**' Kyuu said to me as I saw his malicious smile plastered across his face.

'_I know you wouldn't_' I thought back to him.

"Uh hime-sama? Are you okay? You seem out of it?" Konan asked me as she felt my forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine Konan-chan, me and kyuu just had the same sadistic thought that's all" I told her.

"Aa, okay I hope he can't influence you and make you all crazy" She said.

"Oh no he's one of my closes friend, he acts as my father for when I'm out on missions, he's almost as bad as my actual father, but I still love them both" I told her before I heard someone enter the living room.

"Hey~! It's the sexy ass redhead with a fucking hot body!" Hidan yelled pointing at me.

"Hey~! It's the idiot who swears too much" I taunted as I saw Itachi walk back towards the living room.

"Hime-sama I'm ready, but are you sure madara's going to let you go?" Itachi asked me.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll leave us alone" I stated as I grabbed him and started out the door.

"W-w-well how about you come back again sometime!" Konan called.

"Don't worry I'll come back when I fell like it's time for madara to dig his grave which won't be long so you and Pein-nii-kun get ready" I told her before I went on out the door.

-Outside the base-

"Long time no see hime-sama, my, my have you grown" I heard the last person I wanted to hear say to me.

"_Madara-_" I growled turning towards the masked ninja.

'**Let me at him! Let me at him!**' Kyuu shouted in my head.

'_Don't worry kyuu you'll get him later, but right now our priority is to get Sasuke and Itachi out of here safely okay?_' I told him.

'**Hmph fine, but only because you're my little vixen**' He complied as I let go of Itachi flying through the hands seal before saying: "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Summoning kyuu as I grabbed Itachi and jumped onto his head.

"Alright Kyuu now remember no killing just saving until we can get them to a safe distance, then you can come back and get the bastard Uchiha" I told him as I wrapped Itachi's arms around my waist s he wouldn't fall off.

"**Yeah, yeah I know let's just get them outta here, yo Gaara! Summon shukaku and keep you-know-who busy**" Kyuu ordered as he stepped over the village making sure not to destroy any buildings or citizens, before he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and put him behind Itachi and me.

**Well I think I better end it here I know it was getting good, but that's the point make you wonder until I post the next chapter. Ja ne! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi ppl! Shi-chan here back with a new update I know it's been a while, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

*****Last time on the sand demons desert rose*

"Alright Kyuu now remember no killing just saving until we can get them to a safe distance, then you can come back and get the bastard Uchiha" I told him as I wrapped Itachi's arms around my waist s he wouldn't fall off.

_"**Yeah, yeah I know let's just get them outta here, yo Gaara! Summon shukaku and keep you-know-who busy**" _Kyuu ordered as he stepped over the village making sure not to destroy any buildings or citizens, before he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and put him behind Itachi and me.

-In the forest-

(Itachi's POV)

"Hime-sama I haven't gathered enough information on the Akatsuki yet I don't know what they're planning to do with all nine of the bijuu's power!" I told her as she clenched my arms so that I couldn't move.

"Too bad, you're coming back with me I am not going back without you two, you're the soul reason why I had the courage to rebel against my father so early on if you don't come back then I'll end up killing myself because of having to deal with a suitor that I don't love!" She responded angrily.

"Bu-, -sigh- you so better be lucky I love you like a sister" I told her as I relaxed against her, hugging her around her waist.

"Hey! Watch your hands mister thats _my_ girl" I heard a protective voice say.

"Hm Gaara you don't have to worry about Ita-nii-chan he has someone waiting for him back in konoha, besides he isn't my type" She told him leaning back on me as we rode the kyuubi.

"_**Yeah, but even so, we demons still take our mates seriously, you should know that because of the bond you have with the young kit**_" Shukaku said running ahead of the Kyuubi.

"_**Trying to get the slip on me Shukaku? Remember who kicked your ass in our last battle**_" Kyuu said running up beside him.

"_**Now why would I do that?**_" He asked him taking off at full speed.

"_**Damn it Shukaku! Vixen shrink me down**_" He ordered.

"How small?" She asked.

"_**Small enough for me to speed up past him, but big enough for you three to stay on**_" He answered.

"Got it" She said placing my hand on his neck taking some of his chakra to shrink him down far enough.

"_**Alright Shukaku you asked for thi**s_" Kyuu mutter before speeding past kaku on towards Konoha.

"Kyuu- kyuu~ Kyuu~! Slow down!" Sinn yelled causing the fox demon to skid to a stop.

"_**What is it vixen?**_" He asked her.

"We left Gaara and Kaku in the dust! Literally!" She yelled at him.

"_**Oops, my bad**_" He teased, turning around and walking to a large pile of dust before blowing it all away to reveal a displeased looking Gaara Subaku and an even more irritated Shukaku.

"Thanks" Gaara said frowning blowing the dust off of his sleeves.

"_**Heh heh sorry kit**_" Kyuu said bashfully.

"Okay okay enough of that we're only a few miles away from Konoha so Shukaku you're gonna have to go back into Gaara until I say it's okay, OK?... Good" She said then instructed before gaara hopped on Kyuubi's back after sealing Shukaku away.

"Alright Kyuu let's go" Sinn said softly patting his side.

"_**Right**_" He replied before taking off.

(Kizaki's POV)

"Hm? Wha?!, no way it can't be-" I yelled then muttered staring at the forming figure of the Kyuubi.

"Yo Onii-chan! Long time no see huh?" _She_ said hopping off of Kyuubi smiling at me with that big bright smile of hers.

"S-s-s-Sinnamari?! You're back!" I stuttered before running to hug my little sister.

"Yep and I brought a few friends with" Sinn told me pointing to Kyuu's back out popped three heads two I knew one was new.

"Who's the red-head?" I asked her.

"Uh, my boyfriend" She answered sheepishly.

"Ah- I see, someone got a little flirtatious while traveling" I teased winking at her and lightly jabbing her in her side.

"I did not! I met Gaara when I ran into the forest and it escalated from there" She told me as she shrank kyuubi down to a medium sized fox.

"Oh so you did a fast one on my little sister didn't you kid?" I asked him eyeing him.

"What?! No! She made me wait a whole year before I could kiss her! No offense, but do realize how hard that was?!" He freaked, heh yep this guy is definately someoone my little would marry.

"Heh I'm just playing with ya kid, if you're anything like I think you are I'm sure you and my sister will have plenty of fun together, if you catch my drift" I told him before being interrupted by my sister.

"OK! Gaara let's go met my dad shall we?" She said pushing him into the direction of the castle.

"Uh Sinn you might not wanna do that right now dad has been a bit looney he said he talked to mom a couple of years ago, so just a warning watch how he acts" I told her before she jumped over a house I heard a got it before squeaks of happiness and shock.

"Heh heh yep they're happy she's back, so Sasuke I see you decided not to kill your brother, good choice, but stupid choice for leaving the village and if you fido enough community time I'll tell my father not to execute you" I laughed then greeted Sasuke.

"Hey! What about Itachi?! He doesn't have to do anything?" He argued.

"No Itachi doesn't, although he's classified as an S-rank missing nin he does not have to do community hours, because he did that because the council made him in order to protect you and his girlfriend, who by the way has giving birth to two lovely little twins one boy and one girl" I explained to him, then told Itachi.

**Dun dun dun... Why the hell did kizaki just blurt out Itachi's secret?! Oh well find out in the next chapter**


End file.
